Pink and Green Dreams
by Slave-Demon-Child550
Summary: Well this is a kishXichigo story where two long years after the aliens leave Kisshu finally finds a way to communicate with Ichigo without having to sneak off to earth. In her dreams. But he can only return to her if she admits her true feelings to him.
1. A dream or Reality?

**My First Fan Fic**

**Pink and Green Dreams**

Kisshu X Ichigo

By: SlaveDemonchild550

regular

_thinking _

"Talking."

**Action **

sdc550- this is my first fan fic I have ever done and by reading about twenty different Kisshu and Ichigo stories I've been inspired to make my own! I love Kish, he's so hot!

Kisshu- huh? Did someone call my name?

sdc550- squeals AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! it's Kish! Get him!

Kisshu -sweat drop oh crap

sdc550- yes! Attack my little demons! Bring him to me!

Kisshu- what the hell are these things?!?!?!

sdc550- they are my demons, I call them my little kurshies

Kisshu- where the hell did you get the name kurshi?

sdc550- I based the name after my favorite alien. smiles

Kisshu- please tell me it's tart

tart teleports in

Kisshu- oh thank god! Tart get me out of here and get these demons off!

Tart- now why would I do that? smirk

Kisshu- tart you MIDGET! Get your lazy ass over here and help me! anger pulse

Tart- Shut-Up and don't call me Midget! You stupid human lover!

Kisshu- hey you're a human lover too!

sdc550- he's right ya know.

Tart- i would never love a human.

sdc550- but you already do, pudding!

Tart- What! What does Pudding have to do with this?!?!

Kisshu- he's hopeless.

sdc550- oh come on tart! Like you don't know!

Tart- blushes she's just a mew

sdc550- hmmmmmmm pondering

Kisshu- oh GOD! She's thinking! Someone get me out of here!

tries to break free from demons

sdc550- oh PUDDING!

I make pudding come in hee hee

Pud- where am I Na no da?

sdc550- oh you're just in my world now.

Pud- KYLA!!!!!!!! runs and glomps me

sdc550- uh, pudding no one should know my real name on here...

Pud- so?

Kisshu- you just screamed it out you idiot!

Pud- tear

Tart- don't call her and idiot you dooshbag!

hits Kish repeatedly on head

Pud- ya my hero Na no da!

tart blushes as pudding glomps him

sdc550- awwwww! They're sooo cute together!

Tart- blush What! No! It's not like that!

pushes pudding off

Get away from me!

Pud- I just want to hug you Taru-Taru!

Tart- I told you to stop calling me that!

sdc550- will you two stop flirting and let me announce the disclaimer!

Unless one of you wants to do it...

Pud- I want to do it Na no da!

sdc550- knock yourself out

Pud- Slave demon child Kyla 550 does not own Tokyo mew mew !

Kisshu- you did it again you dudhead!

sdc550- hits kish on head stop yelling at pudding!

Well I guess we can get on with the story! Please review! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kish we shouldn't be doing this!"

"Shhhh, don't worry my little kitten, you're safe and with me now."

"But what if the others find out, what if Aoyama-kun finds out?"

"Don't worry about them, we're safe here. And calm down we're finally together aren't we? Isn't that what you wanted?"

_I don't know, is it what I want?_

I was being held tightly in Kish's arms. His scent was not anything like I've ever smelt before. It wasn't human, it was a mix of fuel from the ship, pine from the forest in the park where we would meet and sometimes fight, fresh fruit he had earlier eaten, and something else that I couldn't recognize. His embrace was soothing and calm. He held me, his arms on my waist, mine on his back. My head rested on his shoulder, I could feel his body move back and forth from breathing. I felt safe, like nothing other than he could ever touch me. There was a long silence following his previous words which made me think.

"Kish?"

"Hmm?"

It sounded as though I had awakened him from a deep sleep but I knew he was awake.

"Why?"

"Why what, kitten?"

"Why are we doing this, why aren't you trying anything perverted, why aren't you trying to steal another kiss from me? Why don't I want to fight you away?"

"I am simply holding you because I love you. I don't want to steal any more kisses from you. If we do kiss, I want you to be okay with it too."

I stayed silent letting his words soak in.

"Don't worry, nothing perverted will happen until we are mates!" he smirked.

His upbeat mood was different from mine. I was happy and relaxed all at the same time. I had nothing to say. I really didn't, for once in my life I was left speechless.

"Your last question can only be answered by your heart."

_What was my last question? Oh yea, why I didn't want to fight him. _

I searched my mind but I found nothing. I had no idea why I was just letting him hold me like this. I was in mew form and could easily fight him off. But I didn't want to.

Our surroundings were strange to me, they were not of my world. Maybe it was his. I don't remember how we got there or how he ended up holding me in his arms. Maybe he kidnaped me and I just can't remember. Or maybe he cast a spell on me and all I can remember is being in his arms. Anyway I was still in his arms my racing head settled on his strong shoulder. My arms still holding him tightly. But why?

"Kitten."

I pulled back from his body and looked up at him. This time not in fury but a soft, warm look. I could even feel a small smile escape my lips.

"What do you really feel?"

It was strange I didn't know if it was him or me that asked the question. I wasn't looking at his lips when it was asked. I just waited, if it was him then he would repeat, if it was my mind then it should just stop.

"What do you really feel, about me?"

I looked down, he did ask, Kisshu asked me about my true feelings for him. But I didn't know them myself.

"Kish I..."

I started to answer but found myself look up not to see Kisshu's alien face but another alien face. The blue knight's face was filled with sadness and jealousy. As if he saw Kisshu and I together. But where was Kish? Did he teleport out? Where was I? And when did the blue knight get here?

"Aoyama -kun"

I said softly as if his existence could be shattered if too much noise was made. His deep blue eyes gazed into my pink ones.

Deep blue.

That reminded me of him, of how he tried to kill me but Kisshu saved my life. Then Kisshu announced his love for me. And now he want's to know how I feel.

I looked up but the blue knight was gone. I was alone, no-one was with me anymore. I looked around hoping to see any sign of life but I couldn't. I wanted to scream out but what would I say? I didn't even know where I was, all that surrounded me was a dark brown dirt substance under my feet and the air around me was a light green color.

Green.

That made me think of Kish again.

I slowly felt myself transform back into a human, but my cat ears and tail remained. I fell to the ground looking at the dirt that started to fade away from me. I was being lifted in the air! Something or someone was flying me up, up, up. But I had no idea where we were going. I looked up to see a pair of familiar golden eyes gazing into my now hazel, brown ones as he slowly lifted me up from the ground, a small mischievous smile grew on his face.

We were flying together.

I was laid on his back as I held onto his neck with my arms.

I was amazed at his strength. It must be hard to fly while carrying cargo.

Especially one as fragile and heavy as me. Not that I was fat or anything.

"Kish."

Was the only word that could exit my mouth. But I felt the need to say more, I wanted to tell him something but I couldn't. I physically couldn't say anything else, my mouth felt as if it were glued shut. I also did not know what else I wanted to say. I had an idea of what it might be, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. I couldn't love Kish, I just couldn't... could I?

"Don't worry Kitten. I'll give you time to make up your mind."

Kish said that in a very sweet tone.

I knew what he was speaking of. He was giving me time to tell him my true feelings for him. I tried to speak again, probably a thank you, but I was yet again not entirely sure of what to say and how to say it.

"I'll pick you up again in a week's time."

He was giving me a week to decide my feelings!

Only a week! I felt I needed more time, but I still couldn't talk. It was times like these I wish I could speak, but something was holding me back.

My cat ears and tail slowly disappeared as I rested on his back.

I was asleep on him. I wanted to wake up. I didn't want to stay asleep on him like this. What would he do to me? But I remembered how he was back in the other world. He just held me, not wanting to try anything until we were "mates."

So I felt safe sleeping on his back as he flew me back to my room.

But I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't just teleport us there?

I wasn't complaining though. It was nice to feel the soothing breeze on my face and back, and to feel his warmth on my stomach.

Everything was pitch black because I was asleep. But I could still feel his presence and his warm body under mine. I trusted him. I trusted I could sleep without worry on his back as he supposedly flew me home.

Soon I felt his body start to fade away as I heard him call my name.

"Ichigo"

"Ichigo"

It was not a scream but a soothing call, like to wake me from my sleep.

Maybe we were in my room already.

But then as his entire existence faded from me I felt a warm brightness touch my face. It was blinding and the black went away as I could slowly start to see the insides of my eyelids. My eyes didn't want to open, I wanted to stay with Kish.

But as I looked around I was in my bed laying on my stomach, my arms wrapped around my pillow, the same way I held Kish.

It all was a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------

sdc550- hee hee this is good so far

Kish- What? How could you do this! I want to see her in reality not a stupid dream! Why did you make me serious?

Tart- Yea he's never serious, at least not to Ichigo.

Pud- I think onee-chan likes him this way better Na no da.

Tart- Why are you still here?

sdc550- she can be here if she wants. glares at taru. Anyway please tell me what you think, oh im also open for ideas for the story because im just making it up as i go. Obviously as said in the title the story will be based off of their meetings in dream form.

Kish- What! I hate you.

sdc550- don't make me bring my kurshies out again. or would you want me to attack you? turns into wolf

Kish- backs away slowly

sdc550- so readers please review and tell me what you think .


	2. The two sides of Kish

**sdc550- hey everyone it's me again! And look who I brought with me! **

**Pud- Who is it ?Na no da? **

**sdc550-it's a character used by one of my favorite authoresses out there. I couldn't resist but to use one of her characters in my story. But I can't tell his name yet. **

**Pud-who is the authoress? Na no da? **

**sdc550- her pen name is MewMidnight and she has kindly taken out some of her time to review for this story too. **

**Pud- that was nice of her, Na no da! **

**sdc550- yea it was! I never knew the great feeling you get when you make a story and just can't stop! The kind reviews I have received had encouraged me to write on and I am very grateful and are looking forward to more as the story continues. . **

**This story will make more sense (especially since this is reality not a dream) to you and show why Kish is so... serious about Ichigo later in the story. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and can't wait to hear from you all soon! . **

**Oh I almost forgot! Pudding would you mind? **

**Pud- I'd be glad to! **

**Onee-chan Kyla does not own Tokyo mew mew!** **Or the new character whom she refuses to tell me the name of. Na no da!**

**sdc550- thanks pudding. Now on with the story! **

(Ichigo POV)

I looked around to see myself holding onto my pillow as if my life depended on it.

_I suppose that was the way I held onto Kish. _

I tiredly looked up to see the blinding sun that took me away from my first flying experience with him. I scowled at it as I reached up to rub my drooping eyes open. As I felt my cold hands touch my face, I also felt small wet tears on the ends of my eyes.

_Was I crying? No I couldn't be. Why would I cry? _

_Ugh, I can be such a girl sometimes. _

I felt crying was a sign of weakness and tried not to unless someone died or was seriously in pain, that included myself. I looked around my pink room that was now decorated with a strawberry theme. I slowly moved my feet from the warm, soft bed to the cold, wood ground. I shuddered at the feeling. As I slowly lifted myself up I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. Being a mew for this long had changed me. I was no longer a whiny little school girl, I was more matured, and certainly more developed. Since I was already up I decided to walk over to the mirror that held my image upon it's glassy coldness. I touched where my face was on the reflection and said to myself,

"Wow, I look different. I guess I really am growing up."

I saw something different about me, I wasn't my usual perky self that couldn't stop smiling. My face held a serious look to it. But I soon knew why. My mind was still racing on the dream I had. I noticed that I was serious whenever I thought of Kisshu. I always had been different when his name was mentioned or when I saw his golden eyes staring down at me, a vicious lust filled their amber shade.

My stomach churned from inside me when I remembered his "hunger" for me when he was still on earth. It had been awhile since we had heard anything from the aliens. I was actually suprised to see and commune with Kisshu in my dreams.

I stood up again with an arched back as I shuffled down the hall and into the bathroom.

sigh

_I wonder how the other mews are doing. _

As I remembered Kish I also remembered fighting him with the other mew mews. It's been awhile since I've heard from them last.

Except, of course, Pudding who would come by my house to say hi once and awhile. No-matter how long it may have been, that girl still had all her spunk. I had brushed my teeth and after combing my now longer, red, crimson hair I pulled it up into my traditional pigtails. The ribbons I used were given to me by Aoyama-kun, they were a valentines day gift from last year. Luckily they matched with my new dress I had just bought. It was quite expensive and I was suprised I had enough money to get it. I was shopping with my mother when I had bought the dress and I still remember her words of concern,

"Ichigo? Don't you think that dress is kinda expensive? I'm not going to pay for another dress that you don't even need."

"You're wrong mom, I do need this dress, it's just to cute to pass up! Look at the bright pink ribbons that tie the back! And look at the lace on the sides! It's perfect! And don't worry I'm sure I can afford it on my own. Ryou paid us a lot of money from working at the café."

"I hope you're right."

Well I was right. I had just enough money to get the dress and a few dollars left over.

I had to admit, it was quite a frilly dress, but I was going on another date with Aoyama-kun. And not just any date, our two year anniversary!

Counting back to the first date we went on at the park. As my head filled with the joyous memories that I shared with Aoyama-kun, I couldn't push back the memory of what Kish did, and during my first date too! I wondered if he still would do something like that to me even if he wasn't under deep blue's control. He probably would. But he wouldn't try to kill me, just kiss me maybe, and take me back with him to wherever he always had planned to go.

_AAAAhhh!!!_ _No! No! No! Stop it! Stop thinking of that perverted alien! You can't let him come into your mind today, this is our special two year anniversary. _

I mentally kicked myself for thinking of Kish so much. I just couldn't help it, especially after that dream. How was I supposed to decide what I fell about him in a week! I thought he would just assume that my feelings for him had not changed and I still wanted him to leave me alone, but somehow he knew that I was feeling differently lately. I had tried several times before in the previous year to push him out of my mind, and had somewhat succeeded. But this year was different. One day I came to the conclusion that I was growing tired and bored of constantly being with Aoyama-kun. But I mentally kicked myself that time too.

How could I ever think that way of my precious blue knight? Not only was he the perfect boy to be with but he literally protects me when my life is in danger. The point was that I could never get Kisshu out of my head. I remember the one day in the park I saw a boy that was his height and had the same emerald green color hair as his that was short in the back. I almost had a heart attack. Thank goodness I was alone and none of my friends saw me because I was extremely embarrassed when I loudly cried out Kisshu's name and was stared at with very disturbed and confused faces of the pedestrians.

It obviously wasn't him. I never really lived that one down. Ever since that day when I was alone in the park I received strange looks from all of the people that had witnessed the incident.

Why would I do that though? Why was my heart racing? Why did I want to see him again that day at the park? I had already asked myself all of these questions before. And no answer was ever made to any of them.

I made my way into the strawberry room again to put on my new dress.

When I opened my closet doors I saw it hanging there, perfectly shining in the sunlight. It's crisp white color almost seemed blinding.

I sighed in adoration at the beautiful handstitched masterpiece that hung before me. I slowly reached out and gently pulled it from it's hanger. I set it down in perfect form on my bed as I quickly undressed. Once it glided past my shoulders all I could feel on my body was the cool, silky touch it had. And the snug fit it was on me. It had no flaws. I turned to slowly and carefully tie the ribbons behind my back, but as soon as I reached my upper back section I realized that I couldn't reach. I was far from the mirror so I couldn't see but I heard a slightly familiar voice say in a smooth, almost mischievous tone,

"Here I can help you with that last part."

I turned around to see, standing about two feet away from me, the one and only Kisshu. The green haired, golden eyed alien that haunted my dreams for so many years was standing before me, and in my room! I was glad to see he was back but horrified to think of what he might've seen when I was changing. My eyes and face had shown my concerned feeling, and he knew very well of what I thought.

"Hee hee, don't worry kitten, I didn't see much." he smirked, the same lustful mischievous eyes set on mine.

I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. All I could do is look at his new body figure. He was taller, his muscles were slightly larger but small enough to still fit his small body regularly, and his hair was slightly longer but still pulled back in the front. He had changed in those two years as I had. He had grown, but had not matured I'm sure.

"Come on, turn around. Don't be scared all I want to do is help."

I had a confused look on my face and slightly scared eyes. I had trusted him in my dreams but this was reality. Anything could happen here. He drew closer, resting his hands on my hips.

"Do you want me to help tie those back ribbons or do you want to make out?"

His face drew inches from mine. He could sense how tense I was and made sure to take his time in drawing the kiss. It seemed almost as if he was waiting for me to pull back. When I didn't make any resisting movements he decided to take advantage of the time and position as he slid his hands down to my butt area. I felt my tail and ears perk up (which they hadn't done in a long time) as goose bumps and chills filled the area in which his hands were slowly running over. I wanted to hit him in the face for trying something like that again but I only decided to push him a good five feet away from me and slowly, regretfully turn around instead.

I really wasn't in the mood for fighting and didn't want to risk ruining the dress before Aoyama-kun could even see it.

_Well if you have the help, use it._

"That's what I thought." he smirked.

He placed his hands on my pink ribbons making sure to tie them tightly. His hands also doing a little searching on my back to feel how I've "changed" over the years.

After I was sure he was done tying my ribbons and feeling my back I spun around quickly, a glare on my face. I was suspicious of him and why he was here.

_Well there's only one way to find out. Ask. _

"Kisshu why are you here and why are you helping me?"

_He better have a good excuse._

"Well I missed my kitten so much that I wanted to come visit her. I know I said I would come for you in a week's time but I couldn't wait that long. But don't worry you still have that long to make up your mind about me."

_So that wasn't a dream?!?! _

He saw the look of shock on my face and he again knew exactly what was going through my head. It was starting to scare me of how he knew such things of me.

"Yes it was just a dream last night but I meant every word."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

He stared at me and moved closer after saying that. He was acting serious again.

"You didn't answer why you helped me with my dress."

His seriousness faded away as his amused smirk started to form on his face, revealing one of his fangs as he said,

"I wouldn't want you to be exposed to anyone else but me!"

I could see the lust fill his eyes again as he stared at me. I felt a nervous chill move up and down my spine as he drew closer.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything to me."

I hoped that would stop him from doing anything that I would regret later.

"Hee hee, you're right I did say that didn't I? Well I guess I have to stick to my word now don't I? But that won't stop me from trying to kiss you."

_What happened to him? He's acting completely different from last time. He said that since he loved me he wanted me to be okay with his kisses. What happened? _

"Kish?"

"Yes my little kitten?"

A full smile grew on his face as he said "kitten".

"Why are you acting so different?"

A look of pure confusion overtook his joyous expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just acting different this time."

I felt nervous as his hand touched the side of my cheek. He never answered me. The look in his eyes were different then last time, and he barely remembered what he said and even how he acted the last time we met in my dreams, which was not that long ago. I was scared that this might not even be the same Kisshu. Sure he looked the same but he is now acting the same way he did those two years ago. It was completely different from last night. And something hit me. Something he said that made my skin crawl and somehow made me angry.

He said he would give me a week to announce my feelings so he would not live a hopeless love with me and get hurt in the end. But now he said it was a week until he would come for me, to take me away with him! That was it, his scent, his attitude, even his touch was different and this sent me into a rage of fury. How dare a stranger treat me this way! How dare someone try to impersonate Kish either now or in my dreams. But he knew of my dreams. Either way it went I wanted nothing to do with this version of Kisshu.

"Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

I screamed as I changed into my mew form. I was blinded by anger and fury.

How dare he? Whoever he was.

"What's wrong kitten?"

He said almost glad that I transformed for him.

"Get away from me you pervert!"

I kicked him back and he hit against my pink and red wall.

_I hit him! This obviously isn't the same Kisshu from two years ago either, that Kisshu never allowed me to hit him before. Except that one time I scratched him on the face but even then he fought back. _

"Alright the joke's over, identify yourself!"

As he smiled again both of his fangs shown. He gracefully flew from where he fell up to me, a good four feet distance.

"Hee, seems like you've figured me out. Took ya long enough. Of course I did have practice, and excellent knowledge of how Kisshu treated you."

His hair changed from emerald green to a pale cream with one side of his hair pulled back, his outfit had changed to look like Pai's clothes but with Kisshu's style shirt and the colors matched his hair and eyes which changed from Kisshu's fiery golden color to a pale blue.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Cray."

**sdc550- oooooo drama! ****For those of you that haven't read Love Tangles by Mew Midnight, I suggest you do because not only is it an awesome story but that is where Cray has originated. Basically to sum it all up, Cray is much more perverted then Kisshu, ya I know, and he has a HUGE crush on Ichigo and wants her to be His! Dum dum dum what will happen next? **

**Pud- Oh pudding wants to know Na no da! **

**Kish- WHAT! How could you bring that bastard back in here! I'm gonna Kill him if it's the last thing I do! **

**Tart- like you did the blue knight right? **

**Kish- evil glare **

**sdc550- both of you shut up already I have to concentrate on what's gonna happen next! Well as soon as these two boneheads decide to settle down I'll be working on chapter three for all of you! Please R+R . **

**kyla**


	3. house arrest

**sdc550- Hi again readers! Sorry it took so long and I left you with that cliffie but I was having a little trouble thinking of what would happen next! **

**Kish- you're just to lazy to write... **

**sdc550- turns into wolf what was that? **

**Kish- so when are you gonna start already so I can get in there and beat Cray's ass for trying to play with MY kitten? **

**sdc550- oh im not! **

**Kish- WHAT????? **

**sdc550- oh you'll see soon enough what I mean. Hee hee hee **

**I do NOT own Tokyo mew mew! **

* * *

As Cray came toward me I was petrified and couldn't move. I did not know who he was and how he knows Kish so well. Thinking the worst I did not know what to do. All I could hope was that someone, anyone would come to my aid. I prayed for a miracle as the alien started to float toward me. This time he saw the fear in my eyes and he took advantage of that. He was now one foot away from me, and in touching range. I just remembered that I was still in mew form and I decided to act quickly.

But there was a problem, we were still in my small room and there wasn't enough room to fight. I let out a small hiss as my cat instincts overtook my body and thoughts. He took out this large mallet looking weapon and he pointed it to me.

"Now be a good little toy and I won't have to hurt you."

"I'm NOT your toy!"

I screamed at him with pure fury raging inside my body again.

"Oh that's right you're Kish's toy... well since he can't make it here I guess you're mine for the time being!"

He said this in a very deep and seductive tone. I hardly found it appealing. Actually it was a repulsive thing to treat me like this. His words hit me like knives. He said Kish wouldn't be able to make it here. What had happened to him when he got back to his planet? Was he hurt? Was he still alive? But remembering my dream I was reassured that nothing seriously bad had happened to him. But a strong sickening feeling made my stomach churn as I was deeply concerned for him and his safety. I found myself asking the same question that always haunted my head.

_Why? Why do I care about him? Why do I worry about his safety? _

Somehow Cray could hear my thoughts like before and I figured that was one of his powers.

"Aw, that' s sweet, kitty is worried about her master! But don't worry about him he's safe at home and you're My kitty now!"

"He's NOT my master! No-one can ever own me!"

I felt a small hiss escape my lips as I screamed this out. I wanted to use my strawberry bell, but I knew my room would be permanently damaged and there would be no explaining this to my parents who did not know I was a mew.

Cray knew this, and he slowly lifted his mallet as he said,

"Kitty, you better start behaving and stop yelling at your new master or else I will be forced to use this on you!"

I was afraid that he would use it and damage my room, well if he did I would kill him personally with my strawberry bell and make him suffer with my claws because I would be in a living hell if my parents came home to such a big mess.

"Get out of here and leave me alone!"

Was all I could think of to make him leave and not destroy anything.

"Oh that's too bad, well if you're not going to be mine willingly... then I'll have to force you to come with me!"

He yelled this as he flew down closer to me with lust filled blue eyes. They were different from Kish's not only because they were different colors but his look was dangerous and without care for my well being. Soon he was again inches from my face. I was scared and tried not to show it. I snarled and hissed at him as he tried to steal a kiss from me. I screamed out in pain as he threw me against a wall. Once I was on the ground I had no time to get up because he was instantly above me holding my arms down, his legs holding mine. I could not move, he was to strong.

"Well this is sad... I thought you would put up more of a fight. Or maybe you're not restraining because you like me!"

I was horrified at that statement. How dare he? How dare he come in here, impersonate Kish, try to seduce me, and now he was pinning me down on the ground, I refused to think of what he was planning to do to me.

"I would NEVER consider even LIKING a bastard like you!"

His eyes shot open at being cursed at. I might've even been the first girl to do that to him.

"Well I see that you have no manners! You and Kish WOULD make a perfect couple. But that will never happen because like I said before, you're mine now no matter if you want to be or not!"

That was the main difference between the two of them. Kisshu wanted me but he wanted me to be happy with him. Cray was only looking for a sex toy.

_This can't be happening. _I was on the verge of crying as I was so scared of being under Cray and having no control of what might happen. I was shaking. My bones inside my body were shaking, my skin was crawling, and my heart was racing in fear. All that I could think of was to get away, to leave his sight, to get anywhere but where I was now. I was so terrified that I had to close my eyes. I wanted to stop him from trying anything but I couldn't stand to see those frightening eyes of his look into mine any longer.

_Please... stop...Help! Anyone! Help me!... _

A small tear fell down my cheeks to my chin as I whimpered the word

_Aoyama-kun _

Soon before I could even blink there was a gust of wind come from my window and past my body. My eyes were still closed when I felt the strong pressure of Cray instantly leave by body as I heard a strong, determined voice scream,

"Ichigo!"

With hearing my name I looked up to see the Blue Knight standing before me, his sword drawn and pointed at a now very pissed off Cray.

"Who the hell are you? And why did you interrupt my fun with my new kitty?"

Cray was steaming with fury as he held his mallet before him, now with both hands. Aoyama-kun now reassured that I was awake and safe turned to face Cray. A strong, angered look on his face.

"Leave her alone! And get the hell out of here before I kill you!"

He was past angry, he was pissed off. At first he thought it was Kisshu again but soon he noticed that it was someone different. This angered him more knowing that Ichigo now had a new threat that was considerably more dangerous that Kish.

Cray looked at me one more time saying,

"Don't worry kitty, I'll be back for you!"

He had a devilish smile on his face as he teleported out. Then the blue knight changed back to his normal human form.

"Ichigo are you okay? Did he do anything to harm you?"

Aoyama-kun came running down by my side and held my now shaking hand.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up..."

I changed back to my normal form. He tried to cheer me up as he joked,

"Well, what a way to start off our second year anniversary!"

I faked a smile as things were rushing through my head and heart now more than ever. But the main question remained all throughout the day.

_Who was Cray exactly?_ And my least favorite question to think of,

_Was Kish okay? _

* * *

(Back at Kish's planet)

"Kish! Get your lazy ass down here, we're eating now!"

Tart screamed at his companion not with anger but more in annoyance. His friend really has grown lazy lately. But it only made sense, he was under house arrest after all. So once he thought about it, what was there really to do other than dream and eat?

Kisshu walked with his head sluggishly hanging as he slumped into his seat.

"What's for dinner?"

He asked half-heartedly.

"Today we're eating shrimp Ramon." **(That's my **fav **food!) **

"Ugh not again! Why don't we ever eat anything different?"

Kish was unusually whinny today. He was upset that once he saves his planet by helping retrieve some mew aquas and restoring everything to the way it should be, they treat him like dirt. And put him under house arrest so he can't enjoy the world he had just saved.

"Shut-Up and stop whining!"

Tart was now officially pissed off at his behavior so he decided to comment,

"What's with you lately? You've been anxious about something, you've been cranky, you can't stop complaining about EVERYTHING, and you're now lazy."

His voice held no concern but Tart was worried about his life-long friend.

"Just leave me alone."

Kish had been acting this way ever since they left earth. And it was more than obvious why. He missed his beloved kitten, Ichigo.

"Oh will you get over yourself and forget that old hag already! She's the reason why you're stuck here and can't have any fun and enjoy yourself! You heard what the council said, if you forget about the mew then you can be set free!"

Kish was pissed off at Tart for reminding him of that horrible meeting he had those two years ago. But it felt longer to him, like an eternity.

"Shut the hell up you midget! I know perfectly well what the damn council said and I'm NEVER going to forget about her!"

He stormed off in a rage of fury as he headed to his room. The room in which he had spent most of his time in those two years. He slammed the door shut from behind him.

_I could never forget about Ichigo, Never! _

Cray was waiting for just the right time to annoy Kish and tell him of his "meeting" with Ichigo and he decided that this was the perfect moment. He was emotional and upset. Cray had a smirk on his face as he teleported into Kish's room to see Kisshu staring out of his window up into the night sky that was starting to turn a velvet and navy color as small dim stars started to show from above the horizon.

"Yo!"

Kish recognized that voice and jumped up not in surprise but in hatred and fury.

"What the hell would you want? Get out of my room Cray!"

Kisshu had always hated Cray, ever since they first met twelve years ago when they were four years old. He stared at his blue and white counterpart in disgust.

"Hey calm down. I just wanted to drop by to say hi, see what's up in your living hell and see if I can make it any worse."

"You already have just by showing your repulsive face here! Say what you came here to say and Get Out!"

"Okay, okay! Gees you sure are moody lately. Afraid Ichigo will reject you in a week's time?"

Cray's face had the most devilish and mischievous look ever. It was now even worse then with Ichigo in the previous hour. Kisshu had a horrified face. He kept his meetings with Ichigo in dream form a complete secret. No one knew of them. He had no idea of how Cray had found out but he knew that Cray would tell the council in a heartbeat and Kish would probably be sentenced to exile or death. Kisshu couldn't say anything, his heart was pounding in his chest, Cray held his life or death sentence with this knowledge and nothing Kisshu could say or do would stop him. Even if he denied it the council had ways of finding out the truth.

Kisshu was now at the mercy of his live-long enemy.

"What do you want?"

Was the only thing that could escape his mouth.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your betrayal YET. I'll wait for a little while and watch you suffer at my hand."

A small laugh/smirk was heard after this. Cray was enjoying himself and decided to kick it up a notch and tell him of Ichigo.

"You'd be happy to know that Ichigo's doing well."

Kish looked up at him in shock, only waiting to hear of what he had done to her.

"Hee hee, Don't worry I haven't raped her yet. I was rudely interrupted. You'd be suprised to see how much two years can develop a young teenage girl!"

This infuriated Kish. His eyes burned a blue color as he ran to Cray, a dragon sword in each hand. He held his right up to Cray's neck and the left at his stomach. "What did you do to her!?!?"

"Don't worry as I said before, nothing happened because this blonde alien dude barged in just at the good part."

_The blue knight saved her. Good. _

Cray heard his thoughts but did not say anything, he did not want Kish to know of his new power. Not yet.

"I should have you know she still feels deeply for you."

Kish's eyes returned to normal as he heard this. He knew he couldn't trust Cray. But his last meeting with her proved that he might be telling the truth. Seeing Kish's vulnerability he added,

"Well she might feel deeply for you, but soon," he smiled as lust filled his eyes, "but soon I will feel deeply IN HER!" **(I know, I know it's perverted, but that's what Cray is right? I'm sorry, don't hate me, hate him!remember it's K+) **

Kish's fiery blue eyes returned as he thrust his sword at Cray, but it was easily dodged.

"You Bastard!"

Kish repeatedly swung at Cray but each time was blocked and threw back by his mallet. When they were at a stationary point Kish added,

"If you EVER do anything to her I'll kill you!"

"Ha! Like you could! She's my kitty now!"

And with that said Cray teleported out of Kish's dungeon of a room.

"You Coward! Get back here and fight me!"

"Oh but you've already lost!"

His voice was faint from teleporting but could still be heard. Kish punched the wall leaving a large dent in it and caused his pale hand to slowly turn red. He felt no pain just anger. Pure fury. He tensed up and crawled into his bed as he was cursing and was hurt by hearing his kitten being threatened like that.

_He could easily rape her. _

_I'm sure he got dangerously close if the blue knight didn't come when he did. _

_I wasn't there for her. _

_When she needed me the most. _

_She was in danger. _

_She needed me and I left her there to suffer Cray's desires. _

Kisshu carried on of how he should've been there for her, and how he could ever protect her if he was stuck here. He sat there on his bed, all he could do now was wait and meet her in her dreams. During the meantime he was thinking of what to say to her when they would meet.

_I'm so sorry Ichigo. _

* * *

**sdc550- well that was dramatic **

**Kish- more like traumatic! **

**Ich- I can't believe you almost let Cray rape me! **

**Kish- Ichigo! runs over and glomps her **

**Ich- and where were YOU during all of this?!?!?! **

**Kish- I... uh, well... I... **

**sdc550- I locked him under house arrest until he got over you. **

**Ich- that's mean! **

**sdc550- don't worry you two will end up together! . **

**Kish- we better! **

**sdc550- to the readers thank you so much again for your kind reviews and I think this story is going along very nicely so far don't you! Well I'll be working on chap four! R+R . **

**kyla**


	4. a date, a memory, a dream

**sdc550- phew! I'm glad I was finally inspired! I hated myself for just sitting here and staring at a blank piece of paper (and a pic of kish 3) **

**Kish- will you Stop obsessing over me!?!?!? **

**sdc550- oh come on kishie be nice for once! **

**Kish- only if you pair me up with Ichigo... **

**sdc550- I already said I would. So stop freaking out! **

**Kish- I'm just uneasy about Cray being after her... **

**sdc550- yeah I'm the authoress and I even got a little worried about the situation. So what are you gonna tell ichigo? **

**Kish- I'm still working on it... **

**sdc550- well you better hurry up cause I'm starting the story! **

**Disclaimer- I do Not own Tokyo Mew Mew- Nya! **

**sdc550- oh god! Did I just say Nya?!?!?! AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! **

**Kish- I thought you were a wolf demon? **

**sdc550- crying I AM! **

**sigh on with the story. Please R+R **

* * *

Kish looked out of his window once again, still pondering on how he might comfort Ichigo in dream form. And if she would even let him get close to her. He feared that she might hate him for letting this happen. But he knew that first before anything she would want to know who Cray was.

_That bastard better keep away from her. _

Sigh.

_Well at least she has the blue knight to look after her still. _

_But he could be a problem for my future plans. _

_I can't believe that they're still together after two long years! _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door slightly open. It didn't make much noise but he could sense another's presence. Kish knew, not only from the scent, but also from the way the door was cautiously opened that it was Taruto.

Tart kept his distance as he slid something down onto the ground before shutting the door again, leaving Kish alone in his room along with Tart's delivery.

Kish reluctantly and carelessly looked over to the door, noticing it was shut his gaze turned downward as he saw a bowl of "Shrimp Ramon". In the center of the noodles was a pole, at the top hung a small white flag. Pai had taught him that a white flag like that was sometimes used as a peace treaty symbol by humans. He had a smirk on his face as he found this slightly amusing.

_Tart can be such a baka sometimes. _

He started to turn around to his window until he was interrupted once again. This time not by Tart but by a low growl. Kish looked at the bowl again as he remembered that he had not eaten anything all day. His "hopeless love" for Ichigo had effected his emotions and his appetite. He gave in to his hunger as he got up and floated over to the bowl. He knew he would have to thank Tart later on.

But for now he decided to take the bowl back to his spot and slowly started eating.

* * *

(Ichigo POV)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

I yelled as I happily made my way from the front door and into my house.

"How was your date sweety?"

My mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner as always, she had a look of curiosity on her face. And joy, there was a lot of joy on her face too. Unlike her, dad was the complete opposite. He had a disapproving scowl on his face as he lifted the daily paper higher to show he had no respect for me being on a date at such a young age.

"The date went perfectly, I had a lot of fun and so did Aoyama -kun."

A small but noticeable blush crept on my face as I remembered the events that went on during the date. But I decided to keep them hidden until I was safe in my room. I knew there was no way my parents could see into my thoughts but it was strange thinking of such things in their presence.

So, on that note I rushed up to my room. A wide smile plastered on my face. I was smiling so much lately that my cheeks hurt.

_The date couldn't have gone any better. _

I thought to myself as I slowly closed the door behind me. I leaned on it and sighed. Admiring all that had happened. Thinking of Aoyama -kun's warm eyes and smile I started to fall to the floor.

**(Yea I know I hate him but I have to make this convincing. I know it's sickening but just keep reading I'll get rid of him soon. Hee hee** **hee.) **

**flashback**

"_What a way to start our second anniversary!" _

_I faked a smile as thoughts flew through my head and heart now more than ever. _

_Who was Cray exactly? And my least favorite thought, _

_Was Kish okay? _

"_Ichigo are you sure you're alright?" _

"_Huh? Oh, Yea I'm fine! Come on lets get going!" _

"_Okay lets go to the park first!" _

**flashback**

"_Aw they're so cute!" _

_I looked admiringly down at a whole family of robins. _

"_Hey I'll go get some seeds and we can feed them." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yea, stay here and make sure they don't fly off!" _

**flashback**

"_Aoyama -kun that was the most fun ride I've ever ridden!" _

"_Ha ha, I knew you'd like it! The hurricane's my favorite too!" _

**flashback**

_This is perfect. I'm sitting here at the park where our first date and anniversary was and now I'm here watching the sunset with my one true love. The colors are so beautiful and there's hardly any clouds tonight! I wonder if Kish can see this too. Oh No! Stop it! Stop thinking of Kish! Worry about him when you get home. _

"_Ichigo I could never be happier." _

"_I couldn't either Aoyama -kun." _

_We snuggled into a warm hug still watching the sunset. As the light disappeared beyond the horizon we fell into a deep kiss. _

_His touch was soft. Not as passionate as Kish's though. Oh no, there I go again. _

"_Hey it's getting late I'll walk you home." _

"_Okay." _

**flashback**

"_This was another perfect anniversary. Here I got you this as a gift." _

_He took my right hand and attached a bracelet. Each bead had a bright pink gem in the middle and five diamonds on the outside. It glistened under the porch light. _

"_But Aoyama- kun we decided no gifts this year! If I had known I would've gotten you something too." _

_I looked down in disappointment in myself and embarrassment. _

"_That's why I got it for you. Think of this as a token of my love for you." _

_I smiled and blushed. _

"_And think of THIS as my token to you." _

_I was suprised that I had enough courage to say that! I leaned in for a goodnight and thank you kiss and soon felt his warm, friendly lips against mine. We broke the kiss after a second or so and I headed in for the night. _

"_Goodnight." _

_I said rather loudly as I waved goodbye. _

**end flashbacks (finally!) **

I rose from the place in which I had fallen and slumped onto my bed. I looked out my window to see a crescent moon and one bright star that shone more than the others. I had figured it to be the north star.

_It actually looks like the star that Kish's alien ship disappeared into when they left. Ugh! Here I go again! Why can't I get him out of my head? _

I leaned back into my mountain of pillows as I thought of him. Questions flooding my mind. My heart beat faster as I thought of millions of questions. But only the really important ones haunted my head.

_Will I see Kish in my dreams again? _

_Will I __EVER__ see Kish again? _

_Why hasn't he come back to visit at all in these two years? _

_What did Cray mean? _

_Was he implying that I might never see Kish again? _

_No, I can still see him in my dreams. But they're not good enough. I want to see him in person. I need to see him in person. _

_Ugh! What can I be thinking! How could I EVER say that I need to see Kish!?! _

I violently shook my head that was now in a great deal of pain.

_Nothing works, nothing can make me stop thinking of him. Worrying about him. _

_But why? _

_Why do I wish to see him? _

_Why do I wish to hear his voice? _

_To feel his strong embrace, his arms around my waist. _

_Why do I yearn to feel his lips against mine? _

_Why do I want to make sure that he's okay? _

_Why? Why? WHY???? _

I was now crouched down and curled up into a tight ball shaking from my emotional outburst. I thought for a split second that I wanted him to kiss me again! I wanted him to hold me? Who was I? Who have I become in these two years?

_Why do I betray Aoyama -kun with these desires for Kish? _

_Why do I have these desires for Kish? He's just a green- haired, golden- eyed, alien that I and the other mews would fight. He also was the one who stole my first kiss. Aoyama- kun still doesn't know about that. Thankfully no- one does. _

_Aoyama- kun thought he and I had shared our first kiss together. But, I regret to say that I'm glad we didn't. His kisses are soft and warm. They're unlike Kish's which are daring and passionate. I wasn't sure if it was the feeling of my first kiss or the feeling I would always get when I kiss Kisshu, but I remember the strong sparks when his lips touched mine. I also became lightheaded. I was suprised, not only that I was being kissed by a non human stranger, but that it was a good kiss. I slightly enjoyed it. _

_Well, then I didn't because I didn't know Kish... but I miss that feeling. _

_I can't deny myself anymore. I can't push back my feelings for him anymore. _

_I have to accept the truth that I miss him, and I need to see him again. _

Once I thought about it Cray made a good excuse to see him again in dream form.

_But how would I meet Kish? _

_Would he be there waiting for me? _

_Will I have to find him somehow? _

I remembered less and lessas the day went by and now had completely forgotten how we had met. How I had come to that strange place where Kish held me. I remembered what happened and what we said to each other, but how I got there was now completely lost to me. I stood up and gazed at the stars out of my window.

"Oh Kish, please come to me again in my dreams. I need you."

I said this in a whisper. Praying that somehow he could hear me.

* * *

"Don't worry Kitten, I'll be there for you from now on."

He could not hear her voice but he had sensed that she needed him now more than ever. He had finished his meal awhile ago and decided to bring the empty dish back into the kitchen. While he was out he decided to ask Tart about the flag and thank him for the food. He stepped out of his room and looked over to Pai's door which was directly across from his.Pai had not come out of his room ever since they came back from earth. Kish knew that he had not starved because Tart would slide him food like he recently did for Kish, but without the flag.

_He's probably having a mental break- down of how he can't see Zakuro anymore. _

_At least I obsess over Ichigo and still have enough of a life to come out of my room. _

He walked over to the kitchen and found Tart laying lazily on the couch wile staring at a piece of paper. He set the dish on the counter and picked up the flag while waving it over Tart's face. Once Tart realized how close Kish was to him and reading the letter he quickly hid it behind him. It's true that Kish wanted to read it, but he already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Yo."

"Hey Kish I see you found your dinner. You're such a lazy bum that I have to bring you your dinner. You're pathetic."

Tart said this in a joking tone and they started laughing together.

"Well at least I come out of my room once in awhile unlike Pai."

"True."

Kish held the flag out to Tart and stated in a curious tone,

"What's this for?"

"I heard you and Cray. I was going to come in and yell at you about dinner but I decided that this would be the safest way to get you to eat."

Tart could be an immature child at times **(I'm so sorry tart I don't mean it!) **But he knew when to leave Kish alone. He was curious as to what happened.

"So what did that bastard want?"

"Nothing you would be interested in."

Kish had a glare that warned Tart to back off of the subject before he got angry.

Tart looked out the window from where he sat and tiredly said,

"Well, it's getting late and I feel like going to bed early tonight."

Even though Kish really didn't care he couldn't help but to ask,

"Tart, what were you reading earlier?"

Tart had a small blush and a saddened face. He looked down his eyes slowly started to show signs of tears forming as he whispered,

"Nothing you would be interested in."

Kish's suspicions were right. He was looking at what he would read every night before bed. A letter that Pudding had written him before they left.

**flashback**

"_I'll be back and next time with more cinema anima." _

_Tart started to teleport as he yelled this at the mews. _

"_Tart! Stop being such a meanie, Na no da!" _

_Pudding was not sure if he had heard her or not. _

"_Pudding why do you even try to change Tart?" _

_Ichigo had her famous confused look on her face, with a trace of concern. _

"_Yea seriously Pudding he's an alien. Our enemy. He has no feelings other than hate." _

_Mint did not care how her words would effect Pudding. She just stated what she believed to be true. _

"_No you're wrong onee- chan. Tart's nice inside, don't you remember how he saved me that day, Na no da?" _

"_We didn't see you or Tart that day Pudding. How do we know you aren't just making it all up in hopes that he could be kind to you like that." _

_Mint's words hit the little mew like pins, stabbing straight into her heart. She slowly turned her head to the side facing the ground, she was trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. _

"_Pudding." _

_Ichigo held deep concern for her little mew sister and was worried that Mint hurt her feelings. Ichigo held a hand out to touch her shoulder as Pudding was now straining to hold back tears from falling down her cheeks. She flinched as Ichigo's soft hand held her shoulder. Pudding backed away and ran the other direction screaming, _

"_You just don't understand, he CAN be good! I can prove it!" _

_She was now running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She didn't know where she was going and neither did the other mews. They assumed that she was going home and that it was safe to let her go. But Ichigo wasn't done yet, she had to yell at Mint ferociously first. _

"_MINT! How could you do that to her!?! She's just a little girl! You hurt her feelings!" _

_Mint did not care about what Ichigo hd to say and she just ignored her all the way back to the café. _

_(Pudding POV) _

_They're wrong! He can be good! He saved me! He's my friend! Not my enemy! _

_I don't know where I'm going... well I'm still in the park for sure. _

_(End pudding POV) _

_She whipped her eyes which were now tear stained and wet from her emotions. _

"_I'm crying Na no da?" _

_She noticed that she was still in mew form and hid behind a tree as she changed back. She moved from her hiding place as she found a piece of stray paper on the ground. It had no writing on it and was at waist just sitting there. _

"_I can use this to draw on, Na no da!" _

_She wasn't the best artist there was but she didn't know what else to use it for. Only a little distance away from where she found the paper was a pencil. _

"_This is perfect Na no da!" _

_She excitedly picked up the pencil and sat down from under her tree. She brought the pencil to the paper as she wondered. _

"_Now what should I draw?" _

_She was furiously thinking, but no inspiration came to her. _

_Sigh. _

"_Well if I can't draw something, then I should write something. But what to write Na no da?" _

_She thought long and hard as a thought entered her mind. _

"_Well he did say that he would come back here. Wouldn't it be nice if he found a letter with his name on it Na no da?" _

_She had a fake smile on her face. She was still trying to cheer herself up. _

_Sigh. _

"_It's no use. Nothing's working. I can't get what Onee- chan Mint said out of my mind. Why do I feel this way? What is this confusing, sickening feeling I have?" _

_She looked down to the paper again as she decided to gather up the courage to write a letter to someone. _

"_I hope Taru -Taru reads it." _

_She said this in a whisper, oblivious as to who was watching her from behind. A large blush on his face. He thought to himself, _

"_She's writing a letter to me? But what can she write that she can't say to my face? That coward, not being able to say what ever she needs to. But I'm kinda the same way. I always deny the fact that I like her being my friend and that I don't want to fight her. Agh! No! Stop it she's the enemy, she can never be your friend." _

_Pudding was busily writing the somewhat long letter to her friend Taruto as he was stuck in a argument with himself and his feelings. He heard the scratching sound of her writing stop as she finished the letter off with signing her name. _

"_Oh no! I'm so stupid! How will he find it? I can't just give it to him in front of all the mews and the other aliens! That would be a nightmare that I would never live down Na no da!" _

_She said all of this aloud and Taruto thought to himself again, _

"_No Pudding, I'm right here you can give it to me now! Ugh but I can't let her find out that I've been spying on her! Agh! This is so complicated!" _

_Pudding perked up as she stood from her spot, _

"_I know Na no da! I should just call him, leave the letter here on the bench and hide behind the tree as he will only find it there! It's the only option! I hope he can hear me Na no da!" _

_Her voice trailed from determination to concern. But she had no other choice. She had to do it this way or else he would never get to read her thoughts. With overhearing this Taruto whispered to himself, _

"_That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. I'll convince her that it worked since I know what her plan is." _

_He smirked at this and teleported out behind another tree a few feet away waiting for her to call him. _

"_I hope this works Na no da." _

_She whispered to herself as she carefully set the letter down on the bench. _

"_Taru- Taru!" she began yelling his nickname then decided that he would never come because he hated that name. _

_Those few feet away he clenched his hands together as he thought through grinded teeth, _

_Agh! Stop calling me that! Call me by my real name and I might come! _

_A small blush grew on her face as she called out, _

"_Taruto!" _

_He smirked as he teleported to where she was. He was suprised to see that she was already hidden behind the tree like she had planned. _

"_Wow she's quick!" he thought to himself. _

_He looked down to see his letter on the bench. He hesitated but slowly floated down to where it was. As he picked it up he saw his nickname scribbled on the top. Pudding's hand writing was not the best but at least it was legible. He decided to teleport to his room so he could read it on his own. He didn't want Pudding to see any reactions he might have to the letter. _

_Back at the park she whispered in a cheerful tone _

"_Yes it worked Na no da!" _

_In a much better and satisfied mood she made her way back to the café. _

_In Tart's room he read the words Pudding had meant for him as he blushed. _

_Taru- Taru, _

_I found this paper at the park and did not know what to do with it. I wanted to draw something bad happening to Mint or something like that but I decided that it would be of better use if I wrote to you. I know you pretend to hate me and the other mews but inside I know that we are friends. It's hard for me to fight you and see you be so mean to me all the time. That's why I yell at you and punish you when you do bad things, to try to stop you without hurting you. I would never want to hurt you and I know that you would never want to hurt me. The day you saved me from inside the cave proved it. The other mews say that I was dreaming of that day and that you aren't kind enough to save me. They even say that you have no feelings other than hate. But I don't believe them and I never will. I know that you're a kind hearted alien, and that you never really mean me any harm. I wish I could give you this letter in person, but we would get in trouble, and I don't want to get you in any trouble. I hope that one day when the fighting's over that we can play as friends and not as aliens and mews. Just as friends. _

_Remember, fighting as enemies is not as fun as playing as friends! _

_Thanks for reading this Na no da! _

_Your life- long friend, _

_Mew Pudding! _

**(Underneath her name was a small doodle of her and tart hugging.) **

**end flashback** **(phew that was long!) **

* * *

_Well, I have my pajamas on and my teeth brushed I guess it's time for bed. _

_And time to see Kisshu again. _

She had it all planned out, what she would say, how she would act, and how to control her now non-stop crying problem. She stared at her red and pink bed as she slowly started to climb in after the lights were out. She once again stared out her window from her position and whispered to herself,

"Well, here I go."

She was nervous as to see Kish again and wondered if she even would see him again. Her eyes slowly shut as she let out a tired yawn. She easily fell asleep as she let her muscles relax from the exhausting day she had. Soon she was engulfed in blackness and was alone. The air turned green, the ground turned brown, and there stood Kish. His head hung low in shame of himself. She slowly made her way over to him and placed her hand on his chin. She did to him what he would constantly do to her in the past. She lifted his head to meet her only to see very upset golden eyes that were forming tears. This made her heart shatter from inside her. She felt a great pain in seeing him like this. She moved forward and hugged his back. She needed to be held by him once more. And he did hold her. He held her as if Cray would come back and try to snatch her away from him. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity just holding each other. Ichigo felt a emotion of betrayal toward Aoyama -kun as she remembered the bracelet he had given her. But nothing could tear her from holding Kisshu. She didn't care anymore. The last thing she wanted was to leave Kish now. She closed her eyes tightly as she whispered to him,

"Where were you?"

His embrace weakened as he held her more gently in his arms. This was the worst thing that could ever happen. He stared down at his first and only love only to see very disappointed eyes gaze at his. His heart was breaking from inside of him as he knew that he had let her down.

"Ichigo, I never in a million years expected this to happen to you."

That didn't answer her question and she became restless in his arms. She looked straight into his eyes. She repeated.

"Where were you Kish? I needed you."

"Ichigo, I was locked under house arrest. They took away my ability to teleport. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't help you and I feel terrible about it."

She was in a state of confusion. She realized that, that was what Cray had meant when he said that Kish couldn't join them. But she was still upset.

"Why would they do that to you?"

"They did that because I fell in love with not only a human, but a mew."

"So because you are in love they locked you up and stole your powers?!?!"

She was now heartbroken herself and in a state of shock. She had taken back all of the negative things she had ever said about Kish now.

"They also banned me from ever returning to earth. It took two years but I found a way that we could be together without getting in trouble. In your dreams."

"Can I come to you in your dreams?"

"No you do not possess that kind of power. But it will only work for two weeks. That's why I said I would give you a week's time to decide on how you feel about me."

"But I don't understand."

I was not sure how to express my feelings but Kish somehow understood what I was trying to say.

"The only way I see you in reality again is if you announce your love for me. If one person loves another but does not gain that love in return, then it is a hopeless love and that allows the council to control me. But if two are truly in love with each other and confess it faithfully, then they no longer have any power over me. And that means I can come back to earth to see you. What would happen after that I have yet to figure out though. But now with Cray in the way things will be extremely harder for us. But as long as you have the blue knight to protect you, you'll be okay."

Kisshu had seen the look of concern in Ichigo's eyes. He knew that she could never betray that damn Aoyama -kun with him. He was upset about it but tried his hardest to hide it from his beloved kitten. She had not spoken a word during this meeting. It was different she could easily say something, but she didn't want to. There were no words that could describe what she was feeling and the situation that Kisshu had described would take time to process. She just laid herself back into his arms once again. He had no words to speak either so he just held her. His strong embrace just holding her in the most loving way he could. This is what she desired. This is the feeling that she yearned for all day. She didn't want this dream to end.

She wished to stay like this forever with her dear Kisshu.

* * *

**sdc550- sigh you two are the cutest couple ever! **

**Kish- thanks! **

**Ich- no comment **

**Kish- are there gonna be lemons? I like lemons... **

**Ich- blushes and stares at kish with horrified face. **

**sdc550- no you pervert! This is only a K+ rated story! **

**Kish- darn **

**Ich- will you please get him out of here! **

**Kish glomps ich and tries to kiss her **

**sdc550- sigh kish get off of her! I'm tired of you two lets get pudding and tart in here! **

**ich and Kish disappear tart and pudding appear **

**Tart- oh f---- I'm here again! **

**Pud- bad Taru-taru no cursing! **

**hits tart on head with fist **

**Tart- Ow!! What the- **

**sdc550- hey did you two like your little scene? **

**Pud- yea it was sweet Na no da! I like how a random pencil and paper appeared! **

**Tart- it was a stupid chapter! **

**sdc550- well you didn't think so when you read her letter! **

**Tart- blush **

**sdc550- anyways I hope all of you liked this one! I know I do! R+R kyla **


	5. Don't Leave Me!

**sdc550- Ya! I finally thought of more of the story! I know it took awhile but it takes a long time for me to think of something. Sry **

**Kish- you're pathetic **

**sdc550- shut up kish we don't care what you have to say anymore **

**Kish- im so unloved **

**Tart- you got that right **

**Kish- shut up midget! **

**Tart- stop calling me that! **

**sdc550- will you both shut up! Im getting a migraine. Don't make me get Pai in here! Oh and readers I will bring Pai in here now! Mew midnight knows what im talking about evil smile hee hee hee **

**Kish- but I thought he was stuck in his room being depressed and all. **

**sdc550- oh you'll see what happens! I promise it will be good! Readers if you hadn't noticed my pairings are Kish x Ichigo, Pud x Tart, Pai x Zakuro and now a new one Cray x Ichigo! But you already knew that! Well lets get going! **

**Tart- wait! Why am I always with that annoying little monkey girl?!?!?! **

**sdc550- 'cause you two are so cute together! **

**Tart- grrrrrr **

**sdc550- I do Not own Tokyo mew mew and did Not create Cray if you want to use him in a story ask MewMidnight first! **

* * *

_Amazingly Kish and I are still in each other's arms. _

_I had expected something bad to happen. _

_But this really is the perfect dream. _

_Even if it is just a dream, even if he isn't real, I would not change anything about this moment. _

A small tear grew as Ichigo knew that soon their time together would be over. But she decided to be optimistic and change her thoughts.

"So how are Pai and Taruto?"

She really was wondering what happened to them too. Even though Kish was really the only alien she would ever think about she wondered for Pudding and Zakuro what they were up to. A small scoff was heard as Kish thought of his pathetic brothers who were obsessing over a letter and in depression.

_At least I __did__ something to get my girl. _

He thought to himself.

"Tart is as annoying as ever and Pai's not doing too well."

"How so?"

Ichigo now had a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Well Pai's not eating or sleeping over your wolf girl and Tart's obsessing over a letter Pudding had given him."

"Her name's Zakuro and I never thought things were so bad over there."

"See what you mews did to us?"

He said jokingly. She gave him a glare but made it known that she was joking too.

"So what are you mews up to now?"

"Well when you left you put us out of business."

She decided to carry on with the joking so to keep positive. And she enjoyed Kish being so friendly and just joking around in a safe, good way.

"Oh I'm sorry kitten. Do you still have your powers? Can you still transform?"

He had a sense of urgency and concern as he asked this.

"Yes, don't worry Ryou says that our fight still isn't over yet."

Ichigo said this in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You'll need your powers to fight off Cray. Make sure you tell the other mews of Cray so they will help defend you. But don't tell them of us meeting here, not yet."

"Kisshu..."

"Yes kitten?"

"I don't feel safe. I know I have the blue knight and my powers, but I don't have you. I wish you could be here to protect me."

"Oh Ichigo. The only thing I would ever want in life is to be with you and protect you. You have no idea how hard it is for me to not be able to do anything while you're being harassed."

"I know Kish. I just miss you."

A small tear fell down her cheek as she snuggled into his arms again. His warmth was comforting and strong. She felt safe when she was with him. But he is not here for her in real life. This made her very upset.

"Kisshu."

She whispered as they stood there hugging each other.

Then a small chirping noise was heard. It grew from a far distance moving closer and closer until it was almost inside Ichigo's ears.

"Kish, do you hear that?"

She was slightly frightened of the noise, that it might pull her away from him.

"No Ichigo I don't hear anything."

He was ultimately confused. He wanted to fight off what scared her but apparently only she could hear it. He figured it was a noise being made in her world. Not their dream world but on earth.

"Kish."

Suddenly a strong force took hold of her waist as she was drawn back from Kisshu's reach.

"Kisshu!"

Ichigo kicked and fought as she was being pulled away from her love.

"No! Kisshu! Come Back!"

She was hysterically crying as a loud spine- tingling laugh was heard from behind her. She couldn't see who it was but she had a good guess.

"Ichigo!"

Kisshu was now flying toward her trying to grab her shaking hands. But no matter how fast Kish would go the force would move faster.

_I can't give up on her! I can't let her go again! _

Kish felt hot, salty tears fall from his face as he saw his kitten terrified and trying her best to reach him. He was infuriated that Cray had made his way into the dream, their secret meeting place and now had now conjured his dragon swords.

"Hold on Ichigo I won't let him take you!"

Kish dove forward slicing Cray's right arm. A huge bloody gash was seen below his elbow and just above his wrist. He was badly wounded as he cried out in pain.

"Kisshu! Help me! I can't break free!"

Even though he was injured Cray continued to move at lightning speed away from Kish. Kish was in a furious rage but he had thought of an idea,

"Don't worry Ichigo, just wake up and it'll all be over!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Don't worry Ichigo! I'll see you in your dreams again! Tomorrow night! I promise you I'll be there for you always!"

"Kisshu!"

_I can't leave him. I just can't! I won't! _

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

Kisshu's voice was slowly changing. It was not only growing louder but changing from his regular self to a female's voice. It held panic and concern.

"Ichigo wake up!"

"Wake Up!"

Ichigo felt Cray's pressure on her waist disappear as she heard him whisper in her ear,

"Don't worry kitty, I'll be back for you too."

A blaring noise was heard right next to her ear. It was like a siren. She regained consciousness as she looked up to see her alarm clock right next to her ear and her worried mother next to her bedside.

"Oh thank goodness! Ichigo you really had me worried! Are you okay sweetie?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She had honestly no idea of why her mother was so worried for her safety. She was only sleeping, right?

"Well you almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you screaming in your sleep. It sounded like someone was murdering you! You're lucky your father already left for work before you started this chaos."

"Oh I'm sorry that I worried you mom, but it was just a dream."

"It must've been horrible, you're still crying. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks, it was nothing really."

"Who's Kisshu?"

_Oh no! She heard me scream out Kish's name! I better just stay calm. _

"Oh just a friend from the past."

"Have I ever met him?"

"No."

"Will I ever meet him?"

"I don't know."

"Does Massaya have new competition?"

Ichigo's face was now a bright red color, almost as red as her hair that was sticking to her sweaty, tear-stained face.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just want to keep updated!"

She let out a small giggle at her daughter's embarrassment.

"I'll go make some breakfast."

"Okay."

(Ichigo POV)

_sigh _

_Thank goodness she's finally gone! _

_Oh no! She woke me up! _

_Kisshu! I wonder how he's doing. _

_That bastard Cray! I'll kill him for stealing me from Kish again! _

_But how did he get into my dreams? How did he know about us meeting there? _

I thought this as I was whipping tears away from my eyes and cheeks.

"I'm glad that Kish cut Cray's right arm with his sword. He deserved it."

I looked out the window to the blue and white sky. The sun was very bright again today.

"Ugh! People are supposed to sleep in on sundays!"

I looked at the clock and saw the time was 10:30.

"Well, I guess that could be considered sleeping in for me. I just wish I could be with Kish longer."

_What am I saying? _

_All these years I have despised that perverted alien. _

_Now I not only like him but I want to be with him? _

_Who have I become? _

_The other mews would kill me if they found out. _

_Well, Pudding and Zakuro would understand. _

_But Mint and Lettuce would think I'm crazy, if they don't think that of me already. _

_I would never even want to imagine what Ryou would say. _

I shook that very disturbing thought out of my head.

"Talking about Ryou, I wonder how Masha's doing."

I got up to feel the same cold ground and traditionally shook from the coldness.

I walked over to my makeup counter to find him sitting alert staring at me.

"Wake up ichigo, wake up!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I worry you too Masha?"

The small pink fluff ball flew up to my face and gave it a small tap on the cheek.

"Chu."

This was apparently his way of comforting me from whatever was wrong. I found it very sweet and cute.

"Aww, thanks Masha!"

I smiled for the first time in a long time. Not one of those fake ones that I do to get away from trouble, a real smile, one to show my true happiness. The kind I give when I'm with Kisshu. Thinking of him again my smile disappeared and I slowly sank down into my bed.

"Oh Masha, I don't know what to do."

Masha made a small tweeting noise as he flew into my lap. He snuggled into a comfortable position and started to fall asleep. I could feel the cuteness consume me. There was an aura of love around my room. I had always thought of Masha as my pet. But one that I didn't have to constantly feed and walk.

"I'm so glad Ryou let me keep you."

I felt Masha snuggle deeper into my lap, his fur moving slowly up and down.

_Now how am I going to go eat breakfast if Masha fell asleep on me? _

_I might as well let him stay there until he wakes up, it shouldn't be too long. _

About five minutes later Masha flew up to my face and tweeted.

Two minutes after I finished getting dressed I heard my mom call me down for breakfast.

"Yum I can't wait!"

Masha followed me halfway down the stairs and it broke my heart to remind the little poof ball that my parents think he's a plushie.

* * *

(back at the ship)

Kisshu shot up out of his bed the split second he saw Ichigo leave their dream world. He was also covered in a cold sweat as Ichigo was. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he stormed out of his room. Poor Tart had no idea of what was happening and was roughly pushed to the side as he was in Kisshu's way.

"What the hell?!"

Tart had never been struck down by Kish before. He knew something was wrong.

Kisshu didn't even look back to Tart who was now cursing Kish out as he stood up from where he fell. Kish had no time to waist, he had to get to Pai and quickly.

He reached Pai's grey bedroom door.

As he thrust the door as wide open as it could go without breaking, the infuriated Kish screamed,

"Pai Ichigo and I are in danger!"

"I honestly don't care about what happens to the mews."

Pai looked like a ghost. His pale complection was now almost pure white, his eyes were drooping with dark rings, his expression was emotionless.

"What about your wolf girl, your Zakuro?"

"I've given up on hopeless love."

"Then why the hell do you stay in here?"

"I find no reason to live anymore."

He said this in a very cold tone that sent chills down Kisshu's spine.

"Well are you mentally well enough to fight?"

Pai took interest in this statement.

"What are you implying?"

"I need help to kill Cray."

"Why don't you leave that bastard alone?"

"He holds information that could get the council to sentence me to death or exile. He also is after Ichigo."

"I don't care about the mew, but I don't want to see you dead."

"So then you'll help?"

Kish had a stern, angered face. He was glad that Pai was willing to help.

"Yes, I will help you. Is his blackmail true?"

"I wouldn't be coming to you if it wasn't."

"Do you mind my asking what it is?"

"If I say it aloud the council might hear. I don't want to risk anything."

"Understood."

A very pissed off Taruto walked in curious to see Pai and hear what had happened.

"So what's up?"

He asked as casually and calmly as he could.

"Kish is in trouble. Cray has the ability to get him exiled or executed."

"Oh so that's what happened the other night?"

Pai was somewhat annoyed and became impatient when he asked,

"How long has Cray known this?"

"I'm not entirely sure but he came yesterday to say that he knows and he's going to make Ichigo his."

"I told you to forget the old hag!"

Kish was already mad enough and Tart was not helping any.

"Taruto you're being immature again. This is a serious matter that you will have to help in."

"Right."

Taruto nodded understanding that this was hardly the time to get Kish angry.

"Cray's death will only arouse the council's suspicions of where your loyalties lye. We have to find another way of getting Cray off your back."

"And away from Ichigo. I don't care what you two think but I don't want to see her suffer any more than she already has."

His brothers somewhat understood because the didn't want to see their mews in any pain too. But they hid their feelings from Kish and anyone else.

"Fine but how will we do it?"

* * *

**sdc550- how WILL they do it? Dum dum dum **

**Kish- I never thought it was possible to make Pai more heartless than he is now, but I think you made him reach a whole new level. **

**sdc550- thanks I try **

**Tart- but I thought he fell for Zakuro? **

**sdc550- maybe he did maybe he didn't **

**Tart- you confuse me **

**sdc550- all part of the job! Well readers I know this isn't as good as the other chapters but I promise to make it more interesting, just keep reading! **

**Thanks kyla**


	6. the cherry blossom tree

**sdc550- GOMEN NASI! GOMEN NASI! GOMEN NASI! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long, long time. It just took me a long time to write this chapter because of the move. I promise this chapter will be very entertaining! **

**Kish- oh great that means im stuck with the freaky wolf girl longer than normal! That's just great. throws tantrum **

**sdc550- you're so cute when you're angry! **

**Kish- just stay away from me. backs away slowly **

**sdc550- okay, readers thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I never expected so many for only a couple of chapters! **

**Arigatou for reading and reviewing! **

**Kish- you're pathetic **

**sdc550- shut-up so I can get to writing. **

**I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, Nya! **

* * *

(Ichigo POV)

As Masha slowly started to fly back to my room I quickly jumped down from the last few steps on the stairs. I walked up to the kitchen and saw my mother finishing up the cooking. I excitedly walked over to the breakfast table impatiently awaiting the food that was to come. I could smell the sweet scent of fresh fruit mixed with the warm steam of an egg omelet and bacon. I was practically dying of hunger. Fighting had always worn me out and somehow sparked my appetite.

Well, that's how it was in the past when the other mews and I were fighting the aliens and working at the café. I was especially hungry this time because the excitement and feelings weren't expected. My feelings for Kish did make it somewhat difficult for me to eat, but now was no exception. I was starving and the smell of food only made me shake with anxiety.

My mom brought out two dishes filled to the rim with one cheese egg omelet, five puny, greasy bacon strips, about ten pieces of orange slices, and three strawberries on each serving. It didn't look like much but it certainly was enough to fill me. I scarfed down my food like I had never eaten in years.

"My, my Ichigo, you sure are enjoying your meal."

My mother looked at me with very suprised eyes filled with joy and pride.

"Arigatou for the food mom."

I smiled as I said this as I was stuffing more omelet into my already full mouth.

"I suppose that dream wasn't really bad after all."

I looked up at her in confusion, my fork hanging from my mouth.

"Oh, I just mean that you haven't really eaten full-heartedly like that for two years. I heard you talking in your sleep and just assumed that the dream you had must've had something to do with your appetite and attitude. Something good must've happened."

I stopped gorging myself and looked down at my now half-gone plate. I had another serious look on my face, pondering over what she had just said. She noticed this and let out a small giggle.

"Or you just really enjoy my cooking!"

She said this im-between a series of small, almost mute laughs.

I smiled. I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Nothing was worth laughing at, nothing had been for the past two years. Everything that was happening lately was dead serious. I just couldn't bring myself to such joy.

"I want to go to the park today, I have a lot to think about lately."

I said this as casually as I could without her gaining any suspicions that it was about the dream. I finished up my egg and strawberries and brought the empty plate over to the counter to be cleaned later. I had to go to the park to think things over about Kisshu as soon as possible, I couldn't do anything without getting sidetracked by thoughts of him. I rushed up to my bathroom and finished getting ready to go to the park as Masha frantically came flying in almost knocking me over.

"Masha! What is it?"

"Ichigo Alien! Ichigo Alien!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

_Oh no! It must be Cray! I have to stay calm. Have to stay calm. He's probably in my bedroom waiting for me. Okay, I'll just stay in my bathroom and not go in there. I don't really need to. I can go to the park without going in there. I'll just avoid him as much as possible. That's the only sensible thing to do. But I just have to remember that Cray can somehow read my mind. _

I grabbed my purse that was thankfully sitting on the bathroom counter where I left it last night. I held Masha's mouth shut as he was panicking and flying into things screaming as loudly as he could that there was an alien. If I was going to sneak away unseen, then Masha would have to be quiet too. I took out my chain and commanded Masha to shrink and attach himself to it like he had in the past. I reassured him that I would take care of the alien later.

_He's probably going to follow me to the park, I can fight him there. Hopefully he's still wounded from Kisshu's attack on him earlier. _

I swung my purse around my shoulder and quickly made one more look to check for any flaws in my appearance.

White tang-top with red strawberries, dark denim jean shorts, pigtails, Masha.

Well, everything was the way it would be normally. I guess it's safe to go out now.

I looked cautiously around as I poked my head out of the bathroom door. When my eyes caught my bedroom door I could sense it. I could sense **his** presence.

_I have to get out of here. _

I thought this as I was now quickly rushing down the stairs, being as quiet as I could so not to catch Cray's attention. I figured with ears as large as his that he could probably hear very well. I felt a rush of relief come through my body as I stepped outside.

"I'm leaving now."

I said this in the most quiet inside voice that I could speak without arousing my mom's suspicions as to what's really going on.

"Okay, be safe and be back before dark!"

She said this more loudly than I would like but thankfully she kept her volume down like I did. I figured that if I had a quiet tone then she would too.

I silently shut the door and prayed that Cray still didn't know where I was. I practically ran out of my house's sight. Hopefully my mom didn't see my anxiety to get away from the house but she would just think that I was on another date with Aoyama -kun or something. As I walked down the sidewalk, the blistering hot sun beaming down on my emotionless face I felt a sense of loneliness. I had felt this often before, I was used to regularly walking down this path with Aoyama -kun hanging on my shoulder. This actually was the same street that Kish and I first met, kissed, and the one where he would constantly stalk, and chase me down. Once I thought about it, this street was really filled with more memories of me and Kish then of me and Aoyama -kun. Thinking of him made me upset and the sense of loneliness filled my body again. As I drew closer to the park my mind couldn't wait and thoughts of him, my dreams, and Cray came flooding into my head. I looked down, my eyes now filled with sorrow and extreme loneliness.

"Oh Kisshu. I wish you could be with me."

I said this in the most inaudible whisper that could ever possibly escape my mouth. I never thought I could be more quiet. Or maybe I was thinking this.

_Oh great, another thing to get confused about! _

The walk sign at the intersection had turned on and I would have not noticed it if Masha had not interrupted my thoughts.

"Ichigo walk! Ichigo walk!"

"Hmm? Oh! Right, arigatou Masha."

I hurriedly ran across the street as the timer was reaching its end.

Three...two...one.

I sighed in relief that I just barely made it safely across.

Masha floated beside me for awhile until he was sure that I was going to be okay. That was when he shrunk again and hung onto my key-chain.

I held onto my purse feeling the need to hold onto something for comfort as I saw people look at me, all with different, dangerous faces. I had never really feared being on my own until recently. The news had announced that a series of rapes and kidnaps were reported only about a week ago. They were not in my area of Tokyo, but I still had an uneasy feeling with being alone on the streets.

_Actually I have my own rape problems to worry about. _

_Cray may actually be more dangerous than anything these streets could offer. _

With thoughts of Cray stalking me I finally faced the park entrance.

_Finally now I can sit down and think things through. _

After a short distance into the park and past the fountains, I reached my sitting spot. My spot was under a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. It was on the ground but being part cat I found laying on the grass to be very enjoyable. I had never seen anyone else sit in the spot before so it was safe to claim it as mine. This was the place that I would so often go to think during those two years. _Aoyama -kun doesn't even know of this place_.

I had thoughts of telling him, but I figured that it would be nice to have a place to run away to, a place that was all my own. Somewhere that no-one could barge in on and interrupt my thoughts.

My thoughts now were set on a certain green haired alien.

As I gazed at the clouds that were slowly passing by I thought of him.

I wondered if he would be any different in person than in dream form.

I quickly pushed that thought to the side when I figured that it didn't really matter. _Even if he is the same as two years ago, his perverseness is slightly attractive_.

_Wow, I never thought I would ever say those words. _

Sure he was perverted but honestly, now I think all he wants is to be with me. And that's how I felt about him too. I leaned my back up against the tree as I spread my legs against the dancing, green grass. The wind gently blew my hair to the left side as I could feel it's coldness bitterly nipping at my warm skin. It wasn't really cold, just chilly. The kind of cold chill I get whenever Cray's around me. I shuddered at the thought of him being in my bedroom waiting for me. I wondered how Masha got past him. Or if he even saw Masha. He probably didn't or else he would've followed him to me.

_Thank goodness. _

_I was scared that he had followed me here...well...he still could easily find me here, I should stay on my guard. _

_I can't help but wonder what had happened to Kish and Cray after I had left my dream. _

I slowly closed my eyes. The park was as quiet as usual, all that could be heard was the chirping of the birds, singing their songs to their heart's content. The soothing sound of the water falling down the fountain was faintly heard in the distance. The wind was calming as it gently and slowly brushed my red bangs across my forehead. I could feel the serenity of my special spot and felt relaxed. I felt something cool and small fall from the center of my forearm to the top of my wrist. I looked down and saw the beautiful pink and silver bracelet Aoyama -kun had given me as a token of his love. I looked at it with a deep feeling of betrayal and pain as I knew how much I was hurting him. He did not know of my feelings for Kish, for all he figured I still hated the alien, but I felt like the most horrible girlfriend in the whole world. I was betraying him with an alien! The same perverted alien that stole my first kiss and tried to kill me. But he was the same one who promised to always love me and sacrificed his life for mine when against deep blue. I felt small tears of confusion fall down my cheeks. Feeling a sense of discomfort and vulnerability I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I was now sobbing. I couldn't control myself from the emotional outburst. I sat there engulfed and drenched in my salty tears for half an hour. But it felt longer to me. It felt like I had always sat there under the cherry blossom tree, waiting for Kisshu's return, crying over my betrayal, and scared of Cray's threats. The sky had now darkened almost as if it could sense my depression and had joined along for some reason of it's own. I felt small drops of the cloud's clean, crisp tears fall on my head and feet as I was still in my crouching position. I looked up to see a very dark grey cumulus cloud overshadow the entire park. It seemed as if God was showing some strange form of sympathy and used his tears to hide mine from embarrassment from the eyes of strangers that would look at me as they would pass by not saying one word to me. It gave off a very gothic and dramatic aura to the place. I noticed this as I looked around watching the changes that took place right in front of me from a happy, sunny day to a grey, depressing one. I swear if I had watched the pedestrians I would've seen at least three vampires enjoying the gloom and mist as it overtook the once cheerful place.

_Strange. How things can change so suddenly. That must be an omen. _

I pondered this for a moment. Wondering if it would be a good or bad sign.

_Obviously it must be bad. I mean the sky's changing from bright to dark. That can only mean good to bad. Cray must have something to do with that omen. I wonder if he's looking for me. I can't avoid him forever, no-matter how much I would like to, he'll find me eventually. When I face him I should be in mew form. I should be ready, he could teleport in here at any moment. No-one's watching now's a good time. _

I turned to the backside of the tree that was surrounded with bushes and other trees. It was the perfect place to safely transform without being seen.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

The rain was now showering down in sheets and was slowly soaking my hair. I moved from my hiding place back to sit down under the tree that gave small protection from the cold rain drops that heavily fell. It wasn't much of a shield though, being a cherry blossom tree and all that was to be expected. I just sat down again, my back against it's strong wooden trunk. I observed my the bell on my tail like I always would when I was bored and in mew form.

_It's always shinier when it rains, I wonder why... _

I slowly moved my tail up and down in a graceful swaying motion hearing the soft tinkle of my bell. I shivered in the coldness.

_Strange. It's the middle of spring, it shouldn't be cold. _

_But who am I to control the weather. _

_It's also strange that I like the rain. I also like swimming and taking long baths. It's strange because I'm part cat. I thought cat's hatted water. Well, it's also rumor that cat's hate dogs and look at me and Zakuro. We're good friends. _

I looked up to the gloomy sky that still was pouring down the cold rain. I wondered how much longer the rain would fall, but then I snapped back to reality.

_No! No! No! Ichigo you have more important things to think about than the rainfall! _

"Yea like me!"

My eyes snapped open as I found myself staring up at the blue and cream alien, Cray. I was more shocked to see him than I should've been. Actually I was expecting him, that's why I changed to mew form. My tail flicked up in my suprised reaction and as soon as I heard the bell I remembered that I was armed and waiting for his arrival. A sense of determination overcame me.

"Ichigo! Alien! Ichigo! Alien!"

"I know Masha. Cray why are you following me? Why don't you leave me alone?" That was seriously the stupidest question that I could ever ask. I knew exactly why he wanted me so badly.

"Oh Kitty, I thought you would be happy to see me again. I really missed you!"

Incredibly I found that somewhat easy to believe. I looked him over to see any of his weak points and noticed his right arm seemingly untouched.

I gasped in surprise and slight horror as I saw not even a scratch on the arm that Kisshu had sliced open. This would definitely make it harder for me to fight him.

He looked at me in amusement expecting my reaction. He let out a small laugh.

"I see you weren't expecting me to be unaffected by Kisshu's attack."

"But how? I saw him cut your right arm."

My confused and slightly frightened eyes glared with anger at his playful and energetic ones.

"I suppose he hadn't told you that being physically hurt in ones dreams cannot affect your body in the real world. The dream world is of imagination. It is not real and nothing there can affect the real world, just your emotions."

I perfectly understood what he was saying but refused to accept it. I grew tired. The dark and downbeat mood of the park was draining me of energy, which was exactly what Cray was waiting for, why he didn't attack earlier. I had a feeling that he had planned this all along.

I glared up at him with hate filling my eyes as he slowly started to float down to me.

"Okay kitty I didn't come here just to look at you, either you come with me now or we can have a little clean fun."

I kept my icy glare as I was slightly confused by his words. Forgetting he could read minds I thought to myself.

_Clean fun? _

When he received my thought his facial emotion became upbeat and cheerful almost as if I had chosen the option that I had thought. He gave a silent laugh as he made three jellyfish looking orbs of light appear from nowhere into his hand, spinning them around his fingers the same way Kish had those two years ago.

"So what's your choice kitty? Play now or come with me?"

It seemed that he had already known my answer.

"Masha go alert the other mews, I'll need their help."

I said this in a soft tone, only loud enough for Masha to hear. I didn't want Cray to know that I had plans of my own. Masha had grown to his regular size then took off toward the café which was closer than Cray had noticed. The others were probably already on their way because Ryou had caught my transformation on his high-tech computer.

"Oh kitty, you know it's more fun if we play alone together. But I don't mind the company."

Cray said this just after he had noticed Masha frantically making his escape.

"Leave now and you won't get hurt. You stay the other mews and I will crush you."

His eyes held shock and amusement of what I had said.

"Are you concerned for me? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not leaving without my new Kitty!"

I turned my head to see Masha leading the other mews toward my spot. I found a whole new level of determination overflow my weak, tired body. I clenched my fists not in anger, but in strength.

"Well Cray I think you're the one who's gonna be disappointed because the other mews and I will never let you take me!"

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro came running to my aid. Actually Pudding was doing a series of cartwheels over to me. They all gathered around me in a protective circle and took out their weapons.

"Ichigo who is this creep?"

Mint was glaring at Cray with a new sense of anger that she had never revealed before. I was glad to know she cared about my safety so much.

"Everyone this is Cray. A new alien that wants to take me back to his planet."

"Why do they always come for you onii-chan, Na no da?"

Cray heard what Pudding had just said and burst out in laughter. His laugh was strong and haunting. It was very intimidating.

"Ha ha ha, Pudding don't you have your own alien to worry about?"

Pudding knew exactly who he spoke of and kept quiet as she looked down to the ground not in embarrassment, not in sorrow, but in fury. Her hands clenched in their own style of anger as mine had been earlier in determination. For some reason talking about Tart in any form, good or bad, made Pudding angry. She must miss him a lot to get so emotional.

Seeing Pudding hurt like this made Zakuro angry. Children always had been her weak point and no-matter how much Pudding would argue, she was a child.

"Shut-up Cray, leave Pudding alone!"

Zakuro had summoned the full power of her whip and a bright purple glow in a straight form had grown from its handle.

"Oh don't worry wolfy, Pai misses you too."

Cray was taking great enjoyment of the bright red flush that engulfed Zakuro's face. Lettuce held a confused and somewhat jealous look on her face that she quickly shook away as she remembered the relationship she had with Ryou. Mint on the other hand had a very shocked look on her face that stayed for a very long time. I was infuriated that he had embarrassed and humiliated my friends.

"Cray leave them out of this!"

"Hee, I told you that it would be more fun for both of us if it were just you and me alone together! But now I'm starting to take enjoyment out of this too."

"How dare you take enjoyment out of our pain!"

Lettuce had really grown in the two years also. Not only had her relationship with Ryou bloomed, but she had become very outgoing.

"You're a sick, perverted, heartless alien! We'll never let you take our friend Ichigo!"

I had never seen Lettuce so steamed. Her eyes burned with a fiery hatred as she lifted her castanets ready to attack. I sensed the tension in the air and the aura around us changed from a gloomy, life-draining one to an angry, hate-filled one. I summoned my bell from my tail and into my hand.

"For trying to take me from my friends and family I will never forgive you, Nya!" Mint awakened from her daze of shock and took out her arrow. She was the first to strike Cray. She was the best aim out of our group and barely grazed his leg. He was quick and knew exactly where to dodge our attacks. It was like he was reliving our fight and knew our every move. He teleported with ease, occasionally throwing an energy ball our way. I might not have good aim, but I'm very skilled at dodging. I had frequent but short flashbacks of when Kish and I had fought one on one. This fight had reminded me much of those times. It reminded me too much of those times. Something was wrong. He knew our every move and he knew exactly where to throw his energy balls so to hit us when we attempted to dodge. Zakuro was fed up and pissed off so she let out a strong flash of her whip that hit his back when he wasn't looking. After it returned to her he had turned toward her direction as she threw it again, this time latching onto his ankle. He had not expected this at all. Apparently he had not mastered in knowing all of her moves. He had a look of surprise and slight amusement as she pulled him to the ground. I assumed he was growing bored of his constantly hitting us with energy balls and was looking for a compatible match of strength that would make the fight much more interesting for him. Zakuro was the exact match when it came to power. She was burning with the fire of hatred. Cray lifted himself from where he fell and faced her, anxiously awaiting her next move. But surprisingly he looked over my way quickly with a reassuring look on his face, as if I was concerned for him.

"Don't worry Kitty, I'll be back for you after I have fun with Pai's wolf girl."

I could tell that Zakuro's fury could not have gotten any higher and Cray had pushed her to the limit. She cracked her whip to gain his attention. She was impatient and wanted to kill him now.

She did not speak a word. Her face and eyes did all of the talking for her. She gripped her whip in her hand so hard that you could easily see the white of her knuckles. The others and I knew that it was Zakuro's fight now and we should just leave her alone to take out her fury on Cray.

Cray had taken out his mallet for the first time today. He found no need to use it against us because he obviously knew our weak points, the weather drained us of energy, and his fiery, energy balls did enough damage to us to please him.

He pointed it directly at her as if he was challenging her to make the first move. She did. She threw her whip up in the air and screamed,

"Mew Zakuro Spear!"

A blinding, bright violet, white light was thrown at Cray and he easily blocked her best move with his mallet.

"Oh how sad, is that the best you can do? I thought you were equally as powerful as me."

"Don't underestimate me."

She cracked her whip again forcing it to return to her command.

* * *

**sdc550- well this certainly is getting good isn't it **

**kish- good!?!?! you stopped right in the middle of the fight scene!!!**

**Sdc550- ya well im keeping you in suspense and im not really good with fighting scenes, and readers I am open for suggestions (I know mewmidnight was kind enough to send me cray's attacks but I still need good fighting sequence ideas) **

**kish- I was right you are pathetic, you beg the readers to forgive you for being ridiculously lazy and now you cant even finish a simple fight scene. **

**Sdc550- I was not being lazy! I moved then school started, then I got my first boyfriend **

**kish- wait what! You have a boyfriend? I thought you were obsessed with me! **

**Sdc550- I can be obsessed with you and still like someone else, or are you just jealous.**

**Kish- no way! That unlucky dude can have you and your short temper. **

**Sdc550- shut up kisshu, and readers thank you for all of your support, I really appreciate it and I promise to update as soon as I can more often. R+R **

**ja ne **


	7. fights, pain, and confusion

**Hey sorry bout keeping you in suspense for the action but here it is and with a twist! **

**Kish- what is that supposed to mean? **

**Oh you'll find out with the readers . **

**Kish- -silence- I don't trust you, you're crazy. **

**Heh I know. Enjoy and review! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did then I would probably be sued by the fans for not updating quickly. **

(Ichigo POV)

Cracking the violet whip back in her command, Mew Zakuro stood with an anxious, tensed stance. Her opponent, Cray, held his mallet with the most relaxed, mocking position possible; a smirk played around his lips.

"Common wolfy, come at me already!" eager for his demise, Cray infuriated Zakuro further.

_Why isn't he attacking Zakuro first? It seems as if he's avoiding making the first strike... _I mused to myself in curiosity. Glancing quickly at the other mews I saw the same wondering faces mirroring my own confusion. Two seconds late I turned to see Zakuro already running at an incredulous speed toward the alien, who was now hovering in mid air like the little coward he is. She clearly saw no challenge in his advantage and jumped a good ten feet in the air, throwing her weapon aiming for his head.

The only thing her whip hit was Cray's mallet again, creating a ear-splitting crack in the air.

Still flying toward her enemy Cray dove toward her and kicked the mew backwards into a tree, then to the ground. A cloud of smoke from the aroused dirt encircled her broken figure. I cringed as I heard a bone or two snap when hitting the trunk of the cherry blossom.

The impact from Zakuro's fall was strong and hit the tree hard causing several cherry blossoms to cover the sky in pink and red petals.

Kisshu.

I remembered the time Kisshu had plotted to end the human population by implanting poison dust in the petals of the cherry blossom trees. When I defeated him the sky was filled with pink and red petals, just like now. Flashbacks of his face raced across my memory from that day, distracting me from helping the other mews who needed me.

_No Ichigo! This is what he wants! This is exactly what Cray was planning, distraction from the leader leaves the others helpless and defenseless. Focus! Zakuro and the others need you help! _

Shaking my head back in focus trying to regain lost composure, I spotted Zakuro standing on one leg gripping her whip in frustration. Her other leg was flinching whenever touching the ground, clearly broken. Mew Mint was helping support her other side, wrapping her arm around Zakuro's back.

I could barely see their faces from the distance but I could very easily see Zakuro's rage. Mint, standing there loathing Cray for damaging her friend, glared up at the alien just waiting for the right moment to strike. Lettuce and Pudding were still on the sidelines, watching from a safe distance but ready to rush in when needed.

The low, hypnotic chuckle extracting from the blue/cream alien was strange and disgusting. His amusement of our pain made me sick, I could feel the color drain from my face. Cray was looking down with a devilish smirk, then as the laughing enhanced in volume his smile grew into a frightening grin that had a threat hidden deep inside.

I scowled at him.

Pacing his breathing back to a normal pace, Cray floated down just a dangerous yard away from Zakuro.

His lips still set with the haunting grin, crinkling the skin around his fiery eyes, Cray silently summoned a power never exposed to us before. This new, unfamiliar power created lightening to surround his mallet. The blaze of light was blinding. The static from the electricity made every one of my hairs stand on end.

My eyes were frozen with shock and hatred when, in less than five seconds, he had me trapped.

Originally aiming the bolt toward Zakuro and Mint, to finish the weakened off first, he changed his mind last second and shot the lightening strike at Lettuce and Pudding. The earth shook as the two mews were thrown against a forest of oak trees, halfway across the park, hitting the ground with a loud crashing sound.

Blurred, from the forming tears for my friends who couldn't seem to rise, my vision only allowed me to see perefially a sharp flash of purple and blue hit the ground, some red fell with them.

In half a second Cray was behind me, from teleporting, his mallet held against my neck threatening to decapitate my head clear off my shoulders if I didn't cooperate.

Shaking with fear I dropped my bell as instructed, and let the tears pour out like a waterfall.

I felt his claws wrap around my waist, then everything went black.

Regaining conscienceness I woke to find my self strapped down on a bed by iron chains. The walls were a dark grey and the only light source was seeping through the crack of the only door on the floor. I was exhausted and very faintly looked around to see if I could recognize my surroundings. None of it was familiar to me. I was completely lost, and from what I remember completely at the mercy of my worst enemy.

When figuring I wouldn't find anything I hadn't already known by stupitedly looking around a blank room, I checked my body as well as I could being tied down, to see if he had done anything to me in my unconsciense state. My skirt was wrinkled as always, and the corset hasn't seemed to be removed... I would never be sure if he had let me be, but it seemed that way.

The cotton cloth that gagged my mouth was warm from my breathe and tied securely around my head. The shackles on the other hand were not so comfortable at all, they were two sizes too small and freezing against my warm skin.

Out of boredom, anticipation, and fear I swayed my tail back and forth in a rhythmic motion causing the bell to jingle quietly. This partially calmed me. But only partially.

_I hope he hasn't done anything to me...I hope he doesn't try anything while I'm conscience! _

Moving my hands slowly and carefully I decided the iron was to strong and struggling would be useless.

**Sdc550- Wow...that was entertaining! **

**Kish- speechless **

**Tart- yawns **

**Ichigo- shocked and horrified **

**Kish- twitch twitch **

**Sdc550- Aw 'cmon it wasn't that bad...was it? **

**Kish- twitch **

**Sdc550- Okay so I put Ichigo in a tight spot. Don't worry I'll fix it! **

**Read and Review that's the only thing that'll keep me typing ;) **


End file.
